The present invention relates to devices for packaging and applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic and/or a care product, and it relates more particularly to devices for applying a substance to the hair and/or to the scalp.
French patent application No. FR-A-2 684 569 discloses a packaging and dispenser device comprising a receptacle including a bellows and pushers movable relative to the receptacle, enabling the bellows to be compressed to cause a quantity of substance to be dispensed.
The user makes use of the thumb and the index finger to compress the bellows, by pressing against the pushers in a direction that extends transversely relative to the axis of the bellows.
The structure of that device is relatively complex because of the use of pushers.
In addition, when the device includes a dispenser endpiece with a break-off portion, the Applicant company has found that applying substance to the base of the hair, so that the endpiece comes into contact with the scalp, can be uncomfortable because the endpiece can have sharp edges once the break-off portion has been removed, and these can scratch the scalp or snag the hair.
It is also relatively difficult with such a device for the user to control accurately the distance between the endpiece and the scalp, or to follow a predetermined path, e.g. a parting formed in the hair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packaging and dispenser device intended specifically for applying a cosmetic and/or care product, in particular to the hair and/or to the scalp, which device is of structure that is relatively simple and inexpensive, is easy to use, and makes it possible to vary the quantity of substance that is dispensed.
The packaging and dispenser device of the invention comprises a receptacle including a bellows enabling a quantity of substance to be dispensed by being compressed axially, the bellows comprising first and second regions that move towards each other while the bellows is being compressed, the device including an adjustment member for modifying the compression stroke of the bellows and thus the quantity of substance that is dispensed, the device being arranged in such a manner that compression of the bellows is the result of thrust exerted by the user substantially along the axis of the bellows.
Preferably, the adjustment member moves together with the first region during compression of the bellows, and includes a stop surface suitable for bearing against an abutment-forming surface that is stationary relative to the second region of the bellows, at least while the bellows is being compressed, thereby determining the maximum compression stroke of the bellows, the adjustment member being fixed on the device in such a manner that the axial position of said stop surface can be modified prior to compressing the bellows, depending on the quantity of substance that is to be dispensed.
By means of the invention, the user can easily and reproducibly select the quantity of substance that is to be dispensed, while still having a device that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The bellows preferably communicates with a flask body via a waisted portion.
Such a waisted portion makes the device easy to hold and, where the dispenser endpiece makes this possible, it enables the bellows to be compressed by exerting thrust with the thumb on one end of the bellows and with the middle and index fingers on the other end of the bellows, the middle and index fingers being engaged in the waist around the waisted portion.
Thus, the device preferably includes first and second bearing surfaces situated at respective ends of the bellows so as to enable the user to exert pressure along the axis of the receptacle to move said bearing surfaces towards each other and compress the bellows, the first bearing surface being situated on a dispenser endpiece or in the vicinity thereof so that the user can dispense the substance while holding the device in one hand and can simultaneously bring said hand into contact with the surface onto which the substance is to be applied.
Specifically, this configuration makes it easy for the user to use the hand to control the distance between the dispenser endpiece and the surface to be treated and to control the pressure with which the endpiece is applied against said surface.
The user can thus move the endpiece accurately along the surface to be treated without the endpiece coming into contact therewith, merely with the help of the hand, and preferably of the thumb.
The user can also dispense the substance into the other hand prior to applying it to the surface that is to be treated.
In addition, when using a break-off endpiece, the user can avoid contact between the endpiece and the surface to be treated.
The bellows is preferably made integrally with the flask body.
Also preferably, the axis of the bellows can coincided with the axis of the flask body.
The volume of the flask body can be at least ten times greater than the volume of the bellows when the bellows is in the non-compressed state.
The device can include means for fixing the adjustment member on the device to enable the maximum compression stroke of the bellows to be adjusted continuously.
These means can comprise a thread made on the neck of the receptacle or on a piece fitted thereto.
When a thread is used, the device preferably includes a band and the adjustment member includes at least one portion in relief suitable for going elastically past said band while the adjustment member is being screwed onto the receptacle, the band being shaped in such a manner as to prevent the adjustment member being fully unscrewed.
The device can also include a succession of portions in relief situated at different levels relative to the first region of the bellows, and the adjustment member can comprise at least one positioning element for co-operating with said portions in relief in order to prevent the adjustment member from moving axially when in a predetermined axial position relative to the first region of the bellows.
Such portions in relief can be constituted by a succession of ribs leaving grooves between them in which the positioning element can engage.
In a particular embodiment, each of the grooves extends over a limited angular sector about the axis of the receptacle, and the positioning element of the adjustment member extends over an angular sector selected in such a manner as to enable the positioning element to be disengaged from the grooves formed between said ribs by being turned about the axis of the receptacle so as to make it possible to modify the axial position of the adjustment member, and thus the quantity of substance that is dispensed when the bellows is compressed.
The portions in relief in question can be formed on a piece which is fitted to the receptacle.
In a variant, the portions in relief can be made while the receptacle is being molded.
In an embodiment of the invention, the abutment-forming surface is defined by a portion of the device.
In particular, the abutment-forming surface can be defined by a transverse wall of the receptacle.
The abutment-forming surface can be situated inside the receptacle.
Under such circumstances, in a particular embodiment, the adjustment member includes an extension extending inside the bellows, and suitable for bearing against said abutment-forming surface when the bellows is compressed.
Preferably, said extension is constituted by the bottom portion of an inner sealing skirt bearing in leakproof manner against a neck of the receptacle.
In particular, the abutment-forming surface can be defined by a transverse wall to which the bellows is connected.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, said abutment-forming surface is defined by a portion of the outside surface of the receptacle.
In another particular embodiment of the invention, the abutment-forming surface is defined by a fold of the bellows.
Under such circumstances, the bellows is advantageously elliptical in cross-section and the adjustment member comprises at least one portion in relief defining said stop surface that is suitable for coming into abutment against a fold of the bellows in a predetermined angular position of the adjustment member relative to the receptacle, and that is suitable for moving freely between the folds of the bellows in another predetermined angular position of the adjustment member relative to the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment, the adjustment member comprises a wall situated outside the receptacle, defining said stop surface.
Preferably, said wall is constituted by a tubular skirt of inside diameter greater than the diameter of the bellows when the bellows is in the compressed state, said skirt being suitable for coming to bear against a transverse wall of the receptacle to which the bellows is connected.
In a particular embodiment, the adjustment member is suitable for coupling on a portion of the receptacle in such a manner as to hold the bellows in the compressed state during storage, thereby facilitating packaging.
Preferably, the adjustment member has catches suitable for snap-fastening on said portion of the receptacle, thereby simplifying manufacture.
In a particular embodiment, the adjustment member is suitable for snap-fastening on a portion of the receptacle having a radially outer edge that is not circular, thereby enabling the adjustment member to disengage from said portion of the receptacle by turning the adjustment member relative to the receptacle.
The device preferably includes a dispenser endpiece carried by the adjustment member.
In which case, the adjustment member advantageously includes a passage enabling the substance contained in the receptacle to reach the dispenser endpiece.
The dispenser endpiece can be hinged to the adjustment member.
Under such circumstances, the adjustment member preferably comprises a peripheral wall serving to mask an outlet orifice for delivering the substance from the endpiece, whenever the endpiece is in a first position relative to the adjustment member, with the endpiece being capable of tilting so as to take up a second position in which the outlet orifice is no longer masked by the peripheral wall of the adjustment member, when the user presses on the endpiece.
In a variant embodiment, the dispenser endpiece is secured to a deformable wall enabling the dispenser endpiece to move axially relative to the adjustment member.
Preferably, the deformable wall is in the form of a stepped tube.
Also preferably, the endpiece drives a plug during its movement relative to the adjustment member, which plug is arranged to isolate the inside of the receptacle from the outside, when the device is not in use.
The invention also provides a packaging and dispenser device comprising both a receptacle including a bellows enabling a quantity of substance to be dispensed by being compressed axially, and an adjustment member for modifying the compression stroke of the bellows and thus the quantity of substance dispensed, the device further comprising a dispenser endpiece and first and second bearing surfaces situated at respective ends of the bellows so as to enable the user to exert pressure along the axis of the receptacle so as to move said bearing surfaces towards each other and compress the bellows, the dispenser endpiece having an outlet orifice situated close to the first bearing surface, on the side of the device.
The invention also provides a packaging and dispenser device comprising both a receptacle including a bellows enabling a quantity of substance to be dispensed by being compressed axially, and an adjustment member for continuously modifying the compression stroke of the bellows and thus the quantity of substance dispensed, the device being arranged in such a manner that the bellows is compressed by the user exerting axial thrust on the bellows.
The invention also provides a packaging and dispenser device comprising both a receptacle including a bellows enabling a quantity of substance to be dispensed by being compressed axially, and an adjustment member for modifying the compression stroke of the bellows and thus the quantity of substance dispensed, the device being arranged in such a manner that the bellows is compressed by axial thrust exerted by the user on the bellows, and the bellows communicates with a flask body via a waisted portion.
The invention also provides a packaging and dispenser device comprising both a receptacle including a bellows enabling a quantity of substance to be dispensed by being compressed axially, and an adjustment member for modifying the compression stroke of the bellows and thus the quantity of substance dispensed, the device being arranged in such a manner that the bellows is compressed by the user exerting thrust substantially along the axis of the bellows, and the device does not have a valve.
The invention also provides a packaging and dispenser device comprising both a receptacle including a bellows enabling a quantity of substance to be dispensed by being compressed axially, and an adjustment member for modifying the compression stroke of the bellows and thus the quantity of substance dispensed, the device being arranged in such a manner that the bellows is compressed by the user exerting thrust by means of the thumb.